Kion/Gallery/Can't Wait to be Queen
Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (1).png|Kion growls Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (2).png|"Back off!" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (5).png|Kion faces off with Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (7).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (8).png|Simba arrives Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (9).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (11).png|"Her? Queen? Dad, what's going on?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (12).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (14).png|Kion hears of Aminifu's death Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (16).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (23).png|Kion looks at Simba Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (24).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (25).png|Pleased by Simba's faith in the Lion Guard Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (105).png|Kion runs towards the Guard Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (106).png|"Hey! Did you hear? Kiara is queen of the Pride Lands!" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (107).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (109).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (110).png|Kion watches Ono fly towards Pride Rock Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (111).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (114).png|Kion asks what Ono is doing Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (115).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (116).png|"Queen Kiara?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (120).png|Kion rolls his eyes Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (126).png|"Kiara, what was so important you had to take Ono away from our patrol?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (128).png|Unhappy Kion Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (132).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (139).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (140).png|"Yeah. Great job, Ono." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (141).png|Kion glares at Ono Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (142).png|"Sounds like everything is okay. So can I have Ono back for the Guard's morning patrol now?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (143).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (146).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (148).png|Kion walks past Tiifu, Zuri, and Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (149).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (152).png|"Huh? I guess we could, but . . ." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (159).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (161).png|Kion and Fuli Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (176).png|The Guard looks at the bees Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (177).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (182).png|"Okay. When they get here, we'll move them off the path and across the fields far away from the bees." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (183).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (184).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (186).png|Kion questions the plan Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (187).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (188).png|Kion is displeased with his sister's decree Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (189).png|Kion is overheard by Mzingo Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (190).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (191).png|Kion wants to move the bees Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (195).png|Kion flees the bees Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (199).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (200).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (201).png|The Guard runs around a bend Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (203).png|Trying to stop Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (204).png|Crashing into the elands Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (205).png|Kion is dazed Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (206).png|"Hevi kabisa! Incoming!" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (209).png|Kion and the Guard return to Pride Rock Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (211).png|Kion scratches a bee sting Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (215).png|Kiara wants Kion to admit that she was right Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (219).png|" Well, we did manage to round up the elands . . . eventually." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (223).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (224).png|"Next time?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (226).png|"It's pretty hard to forget." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (265).png|"Kiara! You have to know it's a trap!" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (266).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (268).png|"Kiara, you can't trust Mzingo. Or Janja!" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (269).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (270).png|Kion argues with Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (271).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (272).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (273).png|Kion tells Kiara that she's on her own Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (274).png|Kion leaves Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (275).png|"I can't believe it. What is she thinking?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (276).png|Mufasa appears, noting that Kion is troubled Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (277).png|Kion explains Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (279).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (281).png|Kion ponders Mufasa's words Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (283).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (284).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (285).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (286).png|"And you let her go alone?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (287).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (288).png|Kion leaves Tiifu and Zuri in disgust Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (290).png|Kion summons the Guard Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (291).png|"Till the Pride Lands end . . ." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (348).png|Kion looks up as Ono approaches Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (349).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (358).png|Kion tackles Janja Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (359).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (362).png|Ready to fight the hyenas Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (363).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (364).png|Being surrounded Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (367).png|Kion smiles as the Guard catches up Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (369).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (373).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (374).png|Kion and Kiara Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (376).png|Kion admits his mistake Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (379).png|Kion is happy to see Mom and Dad returning Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (385).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (387).png Category:Character Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Kion's Gallery Category:Can't Wait to be Queen Gallery